escapethenightfandomcom-20200214-history
Escape the Night
Escape the Night (abbriviated. ETN) is a surreality YouTube Original series created and hosted by Joey Graceffa. The show first premiered on June 22, 2016 as one of YouTube Premium's first batch of original content. The show is currently the "Longest Running YouTube Original Series" as of July 11, 2019 when it premiered its fourth season. As of the 2019 Pre-Show Streamy Awards, a total of four awards have been won by the show. Season 1 Official Description Welcome to "''Escape the Night." In this surreality competition series, hosted by Joey Graceffa, 10 guests are invited from the modern world to attend a dinner at his newly acquired mansion estate, which has been locked in the 1920's; when America was roaring... roaring with madness. This is a dinner party to die for. No one is safe.'' Season 2 Official Description The YouTube Red Original Series Escape the Night returns for a second thrilling season, as Joey's friends are invited from the modern world to attend a masquerade party in the Victorian Era. Trapped by an evil Sorceress, the guests must solve puzzles and compete against each other in order to escape with their lives. Season 3 Official Description YouTube Premium's most thrilling & longest running surreality competition is BACK for its 3rd season. Joey Graceffa leads his friends to the wicked town of Everlock, trapped in the year 1978. Joey and his friends must battle the most terrifying creatures & demons if they hope to escape the night. Will they? '' Season 4 Official Description ''In the new season of Escape the Night, Joey Graceffa ventures into purgatory to rescue his friends, who have fallen in past eras, from the clutches of the Collector. However, his rescue mission soon becomes a survival mission as the Collector’s Museum of the Dead come to life. Guests and Quotes Season 1 Joey Graceffa - 'The Savant: "It's my party and I can kill whoever I want to." 'Eva Gutowski - 'The Journalist: "Are we allowed to look around?" 'Oli White - 'The Game Hunter: "WWE! John Cena!" 'Lele Pons - 'The Hustler: "This is like ''Saw!" [[Timothy Delaghetto|'''Timothy Delaghetto ]]'- '''The Mobster: "Guess what, it's an eye for an iJustine!" 'Matt Haag - The Professor: "I checked out. I killed Sierra. We're all going to die." 'Sierra Furtado - '''The Heiress: "You're creepy. Just sayin'." 'GloZell Green - 'The Jazz Singer: "Am I the only poor one here?" 'Justine Ezarik - 'The Gambler: "Who's the Fixer now?!" 'Andrea Brooks - 'The Fixer: "Shane didn’t make bad blood with anyone yet. Haha. Too soon..." 'Shane Dawson -''' The Renegade: "I know what you're doing." ''Season 2'' 'Joey Graceffa - '''The Savant: "I'm a vampire slayer!" 'Andrea Russett - 'The Mystic: "I was all down for a ball. And then it just got real weird real fast." 'Tyler Oakley - 'The Thespian: "I am beyond relieved. We did it, and we're finally gonna get out of here." 'Alex Wassabi - 'The Novelist: "Let's call him Pepito!" 'Gabbie Hanna - 'The Vaudevillian: "I hate spiders. They're my second least favorite thing on the planet. The first one is carbs." 'Tana Mongeau - 'The Saloon Girl: "Tell me about your money. And your assets." 'Liza Koshy - 'The Explorer: "Any crevice, any underneath of the skirt, any inside the pants, anything like that, I'm exploring it." 'Destorm Power - 'The Railroad Tycoon: "You bitches can't kill me." 'Jesse Wellens - 'The Outlaw: "You're probably dying first." 'Lauren Riihimaki - '''The Engineer: "This is super cryptic, like cryptic af." ''Season 3'' [[Joey Graceffa|'''Joey Graceffa]]' '- 'The Savant: "The truth is... I died." [[Nikita Dragun|'Nikita Dragun]] '- '''The Troublemaker: "Bitch, where's my burger? I did not order this." [[Matthew Patrick|'Matthew Patrick']]' '- 'The Detective: "There's no justice here!" [[Manny Mua|'''Manny Mua]]' '- 'The Record Producer: "Just for the record, strongest man, full face makeup" [[Rosanna Pansino|'Rosanna Pansino]] '- '''The Jet Setter: "I'm a fighter." [[Safiya Nygaard|'Safiya Nygaard']] '- The Investigative Reporter: "I guess we just wait." [[Colleen Ballinger|'''Colleen Ballinger]]' '- 'The Disco Dancer: "There’s a disco party, and MAMA, I’M READY!" [[Teala Dunn|'Teala Dunn]] '- '''The Super Spy: "Oh my God, clowns are my biggest fear, and all of a sudden there are, like, hundreds of clowns." [[Roi Fabito|'Roi Fabito']]' '- 'The Daredevil: "Alright, check this out, then." [[JC Caylen|'''JC Caylen]] '- '''The Hippie: "Wouldn't be funny if he (Matthew)was the one who put my name in?" 'Season 4 ''' [[Joey Graceffa|'Joey Graceffa']] '- '''The Savant: "Once the sun rises, if we aren't out of here, we'll ''ALL turn to dust!" Colleen Ballinger '- '''The Duchess: "Ding, ding, ding! We have a witch." 'Bretman Rock' '- The Playboy: "Joey killed all these bitches... am I next?" [[Rosanna Pansino|'''Rosanna Pansino]]'' '- 'The Socialite: "This is ''NOT the afterlife I had envisioned!" [[Alex Wassabi|'Alex Wassabi']]'' '- 'The Aviator: "You can never have too many favors owed to you." [[Gabbie Hanna|'Gabbie Hanna']] '''- The Hollywood Star: "I watch him ''KILL Tana, and then he looks at me." [[Tana Mongeau |'''Tana Mongeau]]' - ' The Pin-Up Girl: "Oh, so THIS bitch is back!" [[DeStorm Power|'DeStorm Power']] '- '''The Enforcer: "There's a whole damn fiesta going on outside." [[Timothy Delaghetto|'Timothy Delaghetto']] '- 'The Con Man: "This is the same thing, Joey. What are you talking about?" [[Justine Ezarik|'Justine Ezarik']] '- 'The Adventurer: "Alex, ''NO!" Stands Promotional Material Joey2.jpg End.jpg Banner.jpg Joey-graceffa-435.jpg Lele.jpg Joey.jpg Matt promo.jpeg Sierra.png S2Promo.png S3Promo.jpg S4Teaser.jpg D8Znh7NU8AAMF3V.jpg large.jpg|Season 4 Promo Poster, guest faces hidden. AllStars-0.png Etn-s4-key-art-fixed.jpg|Season 4 Promo Poster, guest faces revealed. Behind the Scenes Joey1.jpg IMG_0774.JPG|Shane Dawson, Andrea Brooks, Justine Ezarik, Sierra Furtado, Matt Haag, Timothy Delaghetto, Lele Pons, Oli White and Joey Graceffa together Trivia *Season 3 made'' Escape the Night'' the "longest running surreality competition" on YouTube Premium , and Season 4 made Escape the Night ''the ''longest running show on YouTube Premium. *As of Season 4, every season has had at least one LGBTQ+ winner. Joey Graceffa and Eva Gutowski in season one, Tyler Oakley and Andrea Russett in season 2, Joey Graceffa and Nikita Dragun in season 3, and Bretman Rock in season 4. *So far, every guest that was revived (Matthew in Season 3 and Colleen in Season 4) has won their respective season. Category:Browse Category:Escape the Night Category:First Victims Category:Second Victims Category:Third Victims Category:Fourth Victims Category:Fifth Victims Category:Sixth Victims Category:Seventh Victims Category:Eighth Victims Category:Final Victims Category:First episodes Category:Second episodes Category:Third episodes Category:Fourth episodes Category:Fifth episodes Category:Sixth episodes Category:Seventh episodes Category:Eighth episodes Category:Ninth episodes Category:Final episodes